The disclosed subject matter relates to apparatus for adjusting relative orientations of components, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for adjusting physical components in a manufacturing or assembly context, such as with regard to enhancing alignment of a vehicle door relative to other components, such as those defining a door opening, those related to door closure (e.g., a striker), etc.
Many types of vehicles, such as those that travel on land, through water, by air, etc., define doors or door openings to allow ingress and egress of vehicle occupants. Some such vehicles include a single door, while others may include multiple doors. The doors can be configured to be opened and closed so that when they are opened, an occupant can enter and exit the vehicle, while when they are closed, the occupant is confined within the vehicle.